To satisfy demands for wireless data traffic having increased since commercialization of 4th-Generation (4G) communication systems, efforts have been made to develop improved 5th-Generation (5G) communication systems or pre-5G communication systems. For this reason, the 5G communication system or the pre-5G communication system is also called a beyond-4G-network communication system or a post-long term evolution (LTE) system.
To achieve a high data rate, implementation of the 5G communication system in an ultra-high frequency (mmWave) band (e.g., a 60 GHz band) is under consideration. In the 5G communication system, beamforming, massive multi-input multi-output (MIMO), full dimensional MIMO (FD-MIMO), an array antenna, analog beamforming, and large-scale antenna technologies have been discussed to alleviate a propagation path loss and to increase a propagation distance in the ultra-high frequency band.
For system network improvement, in the 5G communication system, techniques such as an evolved small cell, an advanced small cell, a cloud radio access network (RAN), an ultra-dense network, a device to device (D2D) communication, a wireless backhaul, a moving network, cooperative communication, coordinated multi-points (CoMPs), and interference cancellation have been developed.
In the 5G system, advanced coding modulation (ACM) schemes including hybrid frequency-shift keying (FSK) and quadrature amplitude modulation (QAM) modulation (FQAM) and sliding window superposition coding (SWSC), and advanced access schemes including filter bank multi carrier (FBMC), non-orthogonal multiple access (NOMA), and sparse code multiple access (SCMA) have been developed.
Recently, to meet continuously increasing demands for wireless data traffics, wireless communication systems have evolved to support higher data rates. For example, to increase a data rate in a wireless communication system, research has been actively conducted to improve frequency improvement and to increase channel capacity based on communication techniques such as OFDMA, MIMO transmission/reception, and so forth.
In addition, it is necessary to improve limitation in overall system performance, caused by cell-edge users in a situation of a low signal-to-noise ratio (SNR) in a far cell boundary from a cell center or in a situation of a low carrier-to-interference and noise ratio (CINR) having high interference from a base station of a neighboring cell. To increase transmission efficiency for cell-edge users, techniques such as inter-cell interference-coordination (ICIC), CoMP, reception-end interference cancellation, etc., have been developed.